Hanami Xover
by Myst-Bell
Summary: Flower-gazing? Sure! Conversation? Obviously Teasing-cum messing around? *quirks eyebrow* Do you even have to ask? ...Well, maybe for just a selected few. Oh, oh! Don't forget the fluff


**~Myst~: "Hmm, sakura-trees, check. Foods and drinks, check. Characters, check. Now, what else did I forget?"**

**Kagehime: "Mind-boggling, pride-smashing, insanely hilarious messing-around-with-characters fun?" =3**

**Gagged & bound characters behind Kagehime: "!$ hu^*$ #c{*(#nd]:maoi!" **_**'NO~! CAN'T WE JUST STICK TO A NORMAL HANAMI?'**_

**~Myst~: "Erm... I think I'll keep the aslyum-level stuff in my head for now. Maybe in later fics."**

**Characters: *crying tears of gratitude* **_**'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~'**_

**Kagehime: "Aww, drats."**

**Notes: **

**The characters will mostly be in their usual states until otherwise stated, i.e. Chibi (someone).**

**Authoresses words will be ~M~"..."~M~ & ~K~"..."~K~**

**And yes, I do see my main OCs as my daughters. Meh, not my fault I'm feeling maternal. =3**

**~Hanami-X-over~**

Sakura petals dance in the wind, scattering some adventurous ones into the sky. Blankets were seen laid below the branches, everyone resting after the exhausting day of fun and games (for us.)

"Wah... So tired..."

Plopping flat onto the ground, Chibi Kyuu used his crystal bell to roll around his head. It's times like these that he's glad he got a bell, surprisingly; it makes a good cooling pad.

With her eyes softening, ~Myst~ chuckled under her breath. For a fox that's bent on destruction, he's quite cute when when he's being childish.

**~M~**"Well then. There's something I need to say..."**~M~**

"HELL NO! We're not going to go through with whatever you're thinking!"

Sobering immediately, the bijuu roared out. There's been enough drama happening for the rest of his lives already. Bristling furs! Even the life back home weren't so bad. Kagehime, as she watched the howling bijuu just a tree away from the side of her characters, blinked in amusement.

**~K~**"Really, she haven't said anything yet."**~K~**

Raising an eyebrow, ~Myst~ just continued.

**~M~**"So you don't want a break? It's fine by me, there's a game I've been planning to start. Fishing for Nessie. Perfect for such a large group."**~M~**

**~K~**"Oh? What do you need them to do?"**~K~**

**~M~**"Be bait."**~M~**

At this moment, Chibi Kureha bounced on Chibi Kyuu. Seriously, characters should have learnt by now to never cut off the authoress' words.

"Oi. Your authoress may be nicer than mine, but THEY'RE FRIENDS FOR A REASON!"

"Ah. ~Myst~-sama? ... can we still take the break offer?"

Rei timidly inched near to ask, with Sakuya playing moral support just behind her. Even Kushina and Kouya looked ready to bolt. They may have came for the blackmail material, but being fish-food was way overboard. And no chance of asking Kagehime for help, SHE'S ALREADY PREPARING FISHING RODS AND GEAR!

**~K~**"So, do we use the tosser or the black hole to reach?"**~K~**

Shaking her head at the ever ready Kagehime, ~Myst~ cancelled the game much to the characters' relief.

**~M~**"Not today. I was planning for a girl talk, and there's some more characters dropping by around... now."**~M~**

11 figures stumbled through the cut of reality in the midst of the falling sakura, most bumping their heads together as they tried to keep their balance. Too bad it's impossible; it's an unwritten rule that entrances always have some form of humiliation involved.

"Eep!"

"Gah! Whose feet is it in my face?"

"Fshuu..."

"So this is how a squashed person feels... Ii... tai..."

"Nya~ No fair! How come Fuji and Tezuka always get off easy!"

Indeed, the 1st and 2nd seat of the Seigaku regulars were standing off the side, with Fuji trying to poke at an unconscious Kawamura at the top of the pile. One grimacing Ryoma was stuck on top of a beet-red Sakuno with his arms beside her head, with the struggling second years on top of them. And of course, our favourite data senpai and hyper senpai were supporting them, visibly at least.

"Is... every...one...all...right...?"

A wavering voice called out from the shadows by the others, causing the Naruto characters and Bleach characters to panic. Well, except a certain sadist-neko. (**Kou: **Aww, but I'm not the only one not panicking. **~K~:** True, but you're the only sadist-neko around here. Fufu.")

Pulling them off each other, they were welcomed by the sight of Eiji shaking a swirly-eyed Ooishi, who strangely enough didn't appear flat as a pancake, or like a paper-thin cut-out or...well you get the point. You wouldn't have believed he was stuck under the pile earlier.

Note: Little kiddies shouldn't learn. Ooishi was trained for this.

"Nya~ Ooishi~ Talk to me!"

"Eiji... I'm... fine... Please just stop."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rei was about to ask ~Myst~ about the girl talk when she got distracted by a flash of black hair appearing from the tree's shadow beside them, a sight of a girl in Seigaku uniform shaking her head slightly to recover from the dizziness.

"Urgh... ~Myst~-sama, why couldn't I have the sliding door entrance?"

**~M~** "Opps, sorry Yurika. It was just easier to get everyone in one shot."**~M~**

"Yurika!"

"Eh? Ah, Rei-nee!"

**~K~**"Ah. So there's my other niece."**~K~**

"EEEEHHHH!"

Seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces (except selective few, which should be obvious by now), ~Myst~ turned away from the hugging girls and looked towards Kagehime, confused.

**~M~**"Is it really that surprising to have siblings?"**~M~**

"BUT THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME F***KING UNIVERSE!"

**~M~**"LANGUAGE KYUU! DON'T MAKE ME PULL OUT THE SPANDEX!"**~M~**

Gulping, the Chibi red fox just shrunk next to the Chibi wolf. Both of them were crying rivers about their scary authoresses. Seriously, how on earth did they end up with them?

In front of the confusion, the PoT characters just blinked. The invitation note didn't mention anything about meeting crazy people, just a Hanami celebration... Oh~ So that's why she was smirking~

**Flashback**

**Sumire-sensei waved the invitation at the group that she had briefed just moments earlier. Smirking 'mentally' (times like these, her faces always betrays her~), said teacher remembered her own note in her pockets. **

** '**_**Hehe, She better send me those photos as well**_**.'**

** "Ryuuzaki-sensei. Why me too?" **

** Yurika said with a confused look, Sakuno she can understand. The two Ichinen need as many wake-up calls as possible, a.k.a to be thrown into as many cliche scenerios as possible. But she's a new addition, no one outside the group should know. **

** "Yurika... Of course your own **_**mother**_** would know. She's holding a celebration for a reunion as well."**

** Eyes gaining sparkles, Yurika smiled happily, her inner self bouncing all over the place. Finally, she gets to meet them again. Seeing the expression, the rest of the group was baffled. **

_** 'Why would her own mother need to send an invitation?'**_

** "Well, in any case. You guys better get going."**

** About to ask how, Tezuka was cut off by the wind that started blowing from the...INVITATION THAT WAS TORN IN HALF? Said winds curled around them, pulling them towards the card that seems to spread even larger, creating a rift in reality.**

** "WWWAAAAAHHHH~~~"**

**Flashback End**

'_This is going to be fun!'_

Smirking to himself, Fuji just looked around. After all, it wasn't everyday where you get to meet ninjas and shinigamis all in one place.

**~M~**"Oh, and don't worry Kagehime. I didn't forget."**~M~**

Waving her hand, ~Myst~ just looked on as Kaidou gave a shout of surprise. He's actually... shrinking! Everyone watched in morbid fascination at the hissing teen that started to be chibified. After a few moments, only reaching their knees stood a weirded out Chibi Kaidou with the bright green bandanna ends flying in the wind!

**~K~**"KAWAII!"**~K~**

Glomping the reddening kid, Kagehime's fan-girling action brought sweatdrops to everyone.

'_Just how many favourite characters does she have?'_

_ '...He better come by more often in the future.'_

_ 'Aww... I wanted to see Kyuu and Chi-chan get tortured more...'_

_ 'Hmm? I sense a fellowship for sadistic fun... I wonder...'_

"Hahaha. Look at Mamushi's face! Hilarious! Hahaha."

With Momoshiro rolling on the ground along with Eiji, Ryoma just smirked while Fuji, Kou and Kushina kept taking pictures. It sure wasn't everyday that the fierce-looking second year gets embarrassed speechless. Of course there's going to be recorded proof!

**~M~**"Please let her have a few minutes. Kagehime has a huge soft spot for Kaidou."**~M~**

"Eh? But don't you like Tezuka? How come you're not acting like Kagehime-sama?"

Forgetting to be wary about his own authoress, Naruto just blurted out, successfully freaking out the rest of the group. Well, except those who were already preparing for any form of blackmail over the quiet authoress. Of course, said authoress just smiled a tad blindingly in reply.

**~M~**"I do. But I'll just have to settle for collectables. I don't want to get kicked by horses." **~M~**

**~M~**'_So help me... if you bring it up again I will personally put you through something worse than what Kagehime does. It isn't easy to say that.'_**~M~**

Shivering from the silent message, our favourite blonde kid just nodded and dashed off behind Kushina. Ah, the safest place ever (when you're not a target anyway).

"Dobe..."

Muttering under his breath, Sasuke cursed his best friend for being an idiot. Seriously, who goes and rub salt all over a definitely still-open wound. Blinking, the stoic captain just cleared his throat in reply.

"Ah... Thank you."

_'...But since when did I get a girlfriend?'_ (**~M~:** Oh you will.)

**~M~**"Well then. Please feel free to explore with the rest. Girls, this way please. And no, you can't bring Kaidou along Kagehime."**~M~**

Speaking to the PoT characters before gesturing to the ladies, ~Myst~ raised the flap of curtain that magically appeared between the sakura trees. Ignoring the wide eyes, both she and the pouting Kagehime slipped through, followed gingerly by the rest of the group. Really, what can happen?

Watching silently as the girls disappeared behind the curtain, Tezuka turned his attention to his left (He is that attentive!). Nodding to the silver-haired shinobi that appeared, he waited to see if he could get any information on the new friends.

"Yo. So you're ~Myst~-sama's favourite PoT character. Looks like we're going to end up as brothers."

Noticing the confused look, Kakashi was floored. Apparently, Tezuka didn't get the memo about favourite characters and OCs. Chuckling, the masked Cyclops just left Tezuka pondering about the meaning while he went into the topic of the OC sisters. Of which, Tezuka do have replies to, and some questions of course.

True to his nature, the smiling tensai focused on looking for the source where he sensed the all-so-familiar sadistic enjoyment of other's pain. Spotting the kindred spirit a few distance away, Fuji just moved towards Kou, who at the moment was flipping through the new pictures.

Said sadist-neko just grinned when he saw a new brother-in-arms.

"May I join?"

"Of course of course. I see you're a photographer yourself?"

"I just like taking beautiful pictures. *Smiles* they are pretty useful after all."

At this point, both blackmailers were grinning evilly; oh they're going to get along just~ fine.

All others, upon seeing the sadistic grins, gulped and huddled together in one huge group. There's safety in numbers... right?

"Wah~ Tou-chan! That guy got even more back-up now."

"Oh for bijuu's sake! Naruto. Why is it that every time there's you, there's always trouble!"

"Nya~ Why the heck is there another Fuji here?"

"BURNING! COME ON BABY~"

"~Myst~-sama! Come back and stop them~"

"Che... (Should have *coughsneakedcoughaftercough* followed the girls...)"

"Where's that damn door..." *Sharingan activated*

Away from the group, a re-sized Kaidou slumps red-faced beneath a sakura tree. Well, one can't blame him, no one really glomps on him on first sight. Noticing a shadow looming over him, the teen looked up only to see a concerned Inui standing nearby. Gaining a slight blush, (not that the redness faded in the first place) he fumbled for words only to be cut off.

"There's an 85% possibility that you're tired out. This should help."

Pulling out a glass of glowing reddish-brown liquid from behind his back, Inui's glasses were skewed when a gust of wind went past.

"Ii data. Kaidou's speed increased by 120%."

'_Oh yeah... there's that guy too...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Sitting on the floor of cushions, ~Myst~ just sipped her tea while listening to Yurika's and Sakuno's turn to talk about their stories from back home. The two newcomers were welcomed easily by the others, especially after the teasing both Kagehime and ~Myst~ placed them through.

** ~K~"I still don't get it. Why can't I bring Kaidou along?" ~K~**

** Looking calmly at Kagehime, ~Myst~ just pulled two new albums from her sleeves. Said albums were of red and blue, which caused the former to understand straightaway. **

**~K~'**_**Hehe, welcome to the dark side ~Myst~.'~K~**_

** ~M~ "Yurika. I'm sorry to call you back only now, so here's a little gift. Hope you'll forgive me..." ~M~**

** Receiving the album, the black-haired girl just reassured the authoress that all is well, only to have her jaw dropped when she saw the contents.**

** On the back of the blue cover was a golden-emblazed title of "Tezuka Kunimitsu Collection", where below was a single picture of him SMILING! There were also pictures of said captain from all aspects of life, him taking off his spectacles, playing tennis, studying at school, reading, in the mountains etc. Heck there are even pictures of him in his elementary years!**

** "Wha? How... I mean... Why..."**

** Gaping, poor Yurika stoned at the reply she got. **

** ~M~ "I am a Tezuka fan remember? Who else would I step back for if not for my daughter?" ~M~**

_**'Why am I not surprised ~Myst~-sama would do that...'**_

** "Yuri-senpai?" **

** Waving her hand in front of Yurika's face, Sakuno couldn't help the slight sense of relief in knowing it's Tezuka that her senior has feelings for. **

** ~M~ "Ah Sakuno, here's one for you too. I didn't mean to let you get that worried when I dropped Yurika off into your universe." ~M~**

** Passing the pigtailed girl the red album, ~Myst~ giggled mentally at the blush that spread through her face. Knowing that the girl would only open it in private now that she knows the possible contents, said authoress just looked at Kagehime.**

** Grinning now, Kagehime just clapped her hands and gestured everyone towards the snacks and drinks (NORMAL DRINKS PEOPLE!) that appeared within the cushion seats. Not that everyone did so. Kushina, Sakuya and Izu were taking the chance to tease the two blushing girls causing Rei to roar out her big sister stance. **

** "Enough! Stop bothering my imoutos!"**

** Which would have been impressive if Kagehime didn't add her thoughts in.**

** ~K~ "Now now Rei. It's just too fun to tease. Just look at you and Kakashi." ~K~**

** Of course, with ~Myst~'s silent approval added to that, the three were mercilessly teased over their 'crushes'. Watching contently from the side, both authoresses just conversed.**

** ~K~ "You know, Kaidou wouldn't have spread word." ~K~**

** ~M~ "I can't risk it. Inui could have a Truth Juice in his inventory for all we know." ~M~**

"Humph. This is cozy and all, but can we get back to the others already? It's been hours."

A blue-marked kitsune voiced out from her perch in the shade. A bored look trained on everyone in front of her. Really, how can anyone talk for so long on the most mundane of matters?

Frowning, Kagehime was just about ready to pull out the green paint when ~Myst~ stopped her.

**~M~ **"It's alright Kagehime. Souha's right after all, time to get back to the others. That and I think Kou and Fuji might have cracked everyone's patience by now..."**~M~**

Perking up at that, Kushina and Izu pounced on the authoresses. Bouncing on their feet, two pair of sparkling eyes begged for info. There are just too little members for the *coughBlackmailcough* Memorials Group.

Sweat dropping, ~Myst~ just told them to talk to those two later. Turning towards Rei and Yurika, she asked her two daughters for a favour.

**~M~ **"Rei, Yurika. Can you two give a dance to conclude the celebrations? Perfect closure for Hanami." **~M~**

"EEEEHHHH!"

Shaking their heads vigorously, the two girls forgot, that ~Myst~ is still and foremost their authoress that also prefers things her way.

**~M~ **"Not even for your mother?" **~M~**

Shoulders slumping with her hands clasps together, ~Myst~ pulled out THE MOST WATERY, THE MOST PITIFUL AND THE MOST GUILT-WRENCHING PUPPY EYES EVER!

Twitching, the two tried to look away only to have their gaze pulled back towards that pouting face...

"...Hai."

Giving up under a few seconds, the two were meet with a happy grin and were promtly pushed towards their rooms (in this reality) to get changed. Apparently, there were already kimonos and items prepared for such a moment.

**~K~ **"It's been a while since I've seen that..."**~K~**

**~M~ **"Well, it's not like there's much chance for me to use it in the first place."**~M~**

Noticing Souha's wide eyes, Kagehime elbowed ~Myst~, asking for her to teach the ice fox. Bristling with embarrassment, said fox just growled, only to be shocked when she heard a request from Izu as well. Seeing the sharp look, Izu just shrugged her shoulders.

"It looks like it'll make a good technique."

**~M~ **"How about this? I'll teach you two, and provide a test run."** ~M~**

Smirking as an idea formed in her head, ~Myst~ went on ahead with her teaching while Sakuya, on behalf of the rest, tugged on Kagehime's sleeves.

"Kagehime-sama... Did she just..."

**~K~ **"Yup. I knew there's a pranking streak in her somewhere. Fufufu."**~K~**

'_Kami! WHO IS THAT AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ~MYST~-SAMA!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Two figures sat conversing under the shade of a nearby sakura tree, both keeping an eye trained on their 'kiddies' from home. A mother-hen's work is never done.

*Sigh* "Looks like there's going to be more trouble back home now..."

"Indeed... Sasuke and Naruto are hard to handle as it is..."

Lamenting over the fact that they are always the protective figures, Itachi and Ooishi sighed deeply again. Really, when can they get a break? They have their own lives too...

"Well. At least they wouldn't be able to team up for pranks."

Walking over with cups of sweet sake, Yukito tried to raise their spirits. Although he froze after realising what he just said, along with the other two.

_ 'Omg... TEAM UP? They better not have heard this!'_

Scanning everyone in the vicinity, the three breathed a sigh of relief when they saw no visible telltale signs of anyone realising that.

Note: Visible signs...

'_Hehehe... That's a great idea.'_

Smirking mentally, all sadists, pranksters and a mad scientist activated their Mind-Connection-Activated-Only-When-Crossover-Pranking (MCAOWCP for short), time for some planning. Too bad though (luckily for us), they got side-tracked by the return of the girls.

"Aieee!"

Sakuno screamed as she fell from the sky. Along with Sakuya, Kushina and the two authoresses, they all landed in the arms of their respective guys, bridal-style. Well, favourite characters of Tezuka and Kaidou for the authoresses.

**~M~ **"Ah. Thank you Tezuka."**~M~**

**~K~ **"KAIDOU!" **~K~**

Hugging the neck of the once-again reddening teen, Kagehime called thanks to ~Myst~ who was currently brushing dirt off her clothes. Chuckling, she merely replied a simple 'you're welcome'.

"Ho~ Young love young love."

"Well well, it appears you got yourself a knight dear sister."

Indeed, Ryoma and Shien looked every part the 'knight in shining armour' as they looked at the blushing Sakuno and Sakuya in their arms respectively. Snickering and smirking respectively at the scene, Momoshiro and Kouya were locking that image in their minds. Ah, it's a good thing that they were dragged here; THIS PLACE'S A FREAKING GOLD MINE!

Blinking at the fact that his arms were empty, Kakashi asked ~Myst~ in confusion.

"~Myst~-sama... Where's Rei? Oh, and the others too..."

Dismissing the frown Tezuka gave him for glossing over Yurika (AN: Hehehe), the silver-haired shinobi was joined by the others sharing the curiosity. After all, it's not like the authoresses to miss out on any teasing opportunities.

Waving her hand dismissively, the sober authoress reassured the others.

**~M~ **"Rei and Yurika are working on a favour of mine. They'll come by later. As for Izu and Souha... Kyuu. Kureha. Can you two go get them? I think they're still inside."**~M~**

Gesturing at the D-mon's Magical Door (**~M~: **Copyright reasons. If you can't figure out what item this it... *sad look*) that appeared in front of the said Chibis, ~Myst~'s and Kagehime's eyes glinted in anticipation. Following the unspoken cue, they flung the two creatures through it and locked the doors from outside for good measure.

After all, it wouldn't do to have the experiment cut short because they ran away.

'_What the... ~MYST~-SAMA! WHAT THE BLAZES HAPPENED TO YOU?_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Souha VS Kureha...

Skidding to a halt face-down, Kureha rubbed his sore snout as he sat up, grumbling about his crazy authoress. Seriously, isn't he her favourite character? Why the heck does he always get the short end of the stick?

Moving his gaze around for the 'bratty princess', he growled as he saw the silent being in front of him. Souha didn't even flinch as Kureha went near, keeping her face covered in the shadow of her slumping ears.

"Oi Princess. Come on already, I don't want to be stuck with you in God Knows Where for long."

Looking up, Souha caught the red-marked wolf's gaze for a full whole minute, mentally ringing the bell for the start of the match.

"GAH? GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET ME OUTTA HERE! KAGEHIME-SAMA~ I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO IF YOU JUST LET ME OUT! NOW! DAMNIT SOUHA! GET THAT THRICE DAMNED F***ING LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Outside...

Listening to the frantic scratching on the door, Kagehime was pondering about Kureha's request, while Kouya just raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Be glad I still take you as a brother. You don't want to see _that._"

**~K~ **"Hmm... Let me think... Nah. Don't wanna."** ~K~**

WINNER: SOUHA

Of course, puppy eyes aren't powerful just for freaking people out...

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Izu VS Kyuu...

Feeling cold dread when he heard the rant, Kyuu froze as he sensed Izu behind him. His mind whirring with thoughts as he tried to make sense of what looks that can freak his fellow pranked-person.

'_Urgh... I'm not going to look... I'm not going to look... I'm not going to look...'_

"Kyuu?"

'_Ah damnit.'_

Turning warily around, poor Kyuu was cursing his weakness of being incapable to ignoring the silver vixen. (A/N: Hint, hint) Sadly, he was cursing himself next upon seeing Izu's look.

Huge watery golden eyes look imploringly at him, along with droopy ears and whiskers, Izu look all too cute to not be hugged/comforted.

'_Wha... Cute... Izu... don't cry...must hug her... dry her tears... NO! BAD KYUU! SHE'S JUST'S A KIT! SEIKI'S KID! ...Damnit... Seiki's going to kill me... Then again... I'll kill anyone else who seen that... Kit's mine... Eh? AH DAMNIT! BACK TO THAT AGAIN? BAD KYUU!'_

On seeing the bijuu being frozen for 5 minutes and counting, Izu just dropped the look while she pouted as she opened the door. Dragging Kyuu along, she complained loudly on the way to ~Myst~ on how it made no effect whatsoever.

Disbelief covered ~Myst~'s face, before she went to prompt Kyuu. No way would the puppy eyes not work. It's not like Kyuu's got immunity to that.

**~M~ **"Kyuu... What's wrong?"** ~M~**

"Please... ~Myst~-sama... Don't make her show that look to anyone else... Too cute..."

Giggling as she understood, ~Myst~ just patted Kyuu on the head, making a mental note to convince Izu to keep that technique only for Kyuu. Not like that wasn't the plan in the first place.

WINNER: IZU

Sweat drops covered the entire group watching on, especially for the guys. The girls, who were giggling like crazy by the way, better not start using them as guinea pigs for their puppy eyes.

Except for a crying Minato, he's already married so he doesn't count.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**~K~ **"Well, it's getting late. You know we'll need to leave soon." **~K~**

Reminding ~Myst~ while she checked her watch, Kagehime prepared a standing video camera facing the open grounds. She was NOT missing out on her nieces' performance. Nodding before clapping her hands, ~Myst~ opened a rift where two beings stepped through. Music started playing, with the wind joining in with the sakura petals.

Wearing an emerald-green kimono with bluebells designs all over, Rei danced in the midst of the floating petals. Her blue hair was teasingly catching and releasing the said flower petals as she twirled in tandem with Yurika. In her hands laid a silver sash, with a prancing rabbit embroidered on one edge. With Rei's skilful manipulation, the snow rabbit seemed to join in the dance as well.

For Yurika, her sky-blue kimono with blooming Peruvian lilies gave an enchanting compliment to Rei's dance steps, blue and green crossing to draw an intricate design in the pink 'snow'. Her black hair parted like a curtain at times, giving glimpses of the white fan she held, completed with a flying phoenix drawn on it.

Captivated by the dance, everyone could have sworn the rabbit and phoenix were exchanging words made clear only in the performance. Just as the last stanza faded in the air, Rei and Yurika stood back-to-back. Both of them were raising their left hand to let the sights of the rabbit and phoenix to be visible for all to see. With half-lidded eyes, the sisters stayed in position for the fianl pose.

Well... until the cheering erupted anyway.

"OMIGOSH! We're definitely getting you two to dance more often!"

Knowing that ~Myst~ and Kagehime would probably make copies for everyone who asked, Kushina just pounced on the two for a hug, her eyes sparkling from all the future pictures that she can practically hold with her new models.

Following her example, the others crowded around the two, not noticing the pulsing ticks that started forming on ~Myst~'s head. She did not have them dance just to hear compliments from the rests. Seriously, at least let their crushes talk first.

Note: Never get in the way of matchmaking of a authoress-cum-mother.

**~M~ **"OKAY! That's all for today. I'll see you guys next time alright?"**~M~**

Pressing a shiny red button, manacles broke through the ground, locking themselves in place at the ankles of selected targets. Looking down, all of them got looks of confusion as they followed the trails of chains to THREE LIT ROCKETS?

_** ['3...2...1... And Lift Off!']**_

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**~K~ **"Really... You just took my ride back home away..."** ~K~**

**~M~ **"There's still one more rocket behind Sakuya and Shien. And you three. Make sure you bring them home safely... If I hear any problems..."** ~M~**

Receiving the evil eye, Kakashi, Ryoma and Tezuka sweat-dropped, nodding as they took the hand of their respective charges. No matter how popular they are in our world, they are still at the mercy of the words of fanfic authors.

**~M~ **"Well then. Good night~"**~M~**

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Omake: Fluff~ Time!**

**Kakashi and Rei...**

Walking back towards the Namikaze Manor, Rei couldn't stop blushing at Kakashi's grip on her hand. She doesn't know whether to squeal in happiness or bolt to her room in embarrassment. Thinking, she was jerked out of her thoughts when Kakashi tugged on said hand.

"Saa, Rei?"

"Kakashi-kun?"

"You're beautiful back there."

"EH! Ah... Th-thank you..."

*Chuckle* "Promise me something... Dance only for me?"

Smiling with his mask down (he made sure of it earlier...), Inner Kakashi jumped with his fist pumped in the air when he saw Rei nod with a full-blown blush on her face.

No one is allowed to touch a wolf's (intended) mate. Do so at your own peril~

**Ryoma and Sakuno...**

Silence took hold between the two first-years, with Sakuno throwing glances at Ryoma who just kept walking. Cracking under the silence, she opened her mouth to speak only to have Ryoma beat her to it.

"Ne Ryuuzaki."

"H...Hai."

Looking on with amusement at the reply, the young prince just continued.

"Yuri-nee and Rei-nee sure danced well. Too bad they were mada mada dane."

"Wha... Ryoma-kun! Take that back! Rei-san and Yuri-senpai were great!"

"Heh~ So you can don't stutter."

Gaping at his words, Sakuno could only be stuck speechless while Ryoma just smirked. Tugging her hand forward, he led her back on track to the Ryuuzaki residence.

'_Mada mada dane... Sakuno.'_

**Tezuka and Yurika...**

Walking side by side, the two just looked forward on the road. Neither of them bothered about the silence between them. Well, not too much.

"Tezuka-senpai?"

Looking down at the pair of deep-blue eyes, Tezuka just waited for her words, not once stopping his feet.

"I'm sorry for ~Myst~-sama's actions. She just gets protective over us..."

"Anyone would be for girls like you. It's not a problem, Tsukimori."

Nodding once at his words, Yurika resumed her gaze onto the road before her. Sighing mentally, thoughts crowded her mind.

'_Why am I even expecting a compliment... Guess that means I'm getting arrogant...'_

"By the way, did you take dance lessons before?"

"Eh? No... We just followed the music. For some reason we can see the whole dance play out when the music plays."

"I see... It'll be nice to see you dance again. You were great."

Mumbling a 'thank you', Yurika relaxed as the both of them let the silence take over again. This time though, it's a gentle and content silence.

(A/N: Cue AWWW~)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Special Omake:**

**Shien and Sakuya...**

"Finally. I can get back to work..."

Placing a dozing Kagehime down on the mattress, Shien watched as Sakuya pulled on the blankets to tuck their authoress in.

"Good night then Sakuraba-san."

"Sleep well Sakuya."

Walking out of the room, Shien started muttering something under his breath as he sneaked a glance back on Sakuya, which all the while he didn't realise that there was a microphone discreetly hidden in his yukata.

Hey, how else do you think us authoress know when our characters back-talk us?

"Hmm... I wonder what kind of kimono Kagehime-sama or ~Myst~-sama would give Sakuya... It'll be nice to see..."

Smiling under her blankets, Kagehime made a mental note about this. After all, who was she to disappoint.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**P.S. I might be putting up my PoT fanfics after a while, depending on how long a break my Naruto fic may need soon for the changes I have in mind. Oh well, we'll see how things goes.**

**Seeya~**


End file.
